Kitten's story
by abused guard
Summary: duh-it's kitten's story (my 1st)
1. prologue

  


Kitten's Story  
  


Disclaimer (i hate these)- all people and places mentioned in this document are tamora pierce's; not mine(no matter how much i wish they were) except for Pou  
  
Note- This is set during the battle at Pirate Swoop, in Wild Magic, in a cave near the ocean.  
  
  
Skysong looked up from the pool of waater she was staring in. So this is what the sky looks like. Mommy told me about it when I was inside that place, but I never thought it would look like this. Wow.  
  
_Skysong, hello._Skysong looked up into the eyes of another creature who looked like herself; long tail, scaly skin, and claws. Why is she that strange color?  
  
_Skysong, sweetie, I need to go. A friend of mine needs my help. I will return. Stay here and don't move._  
  
_Ok, mom._  
  
Skysong's mother looked at her and did what she thought was a smile (you never could tell on dragons); then she turned and flew out of the hole she was in.  
  
Skysong looked back at the pool of water she had been looking in. Deep brown eyes looked back at her. She swished her reptilian tail. The tail in the water swished too. Cool. She blinked. It blinked too. Why do we do things at the same time? Her skin was a deep green like the one in the water. And why was her mom a different color? It was a mixture of orange and green. Oh well.   
  
She looked around. There was a hole a couple of feet away. What would happen if she climbed in? What would be inside? She shouldn't climb in, Mom had told her not to move, but she could look inside.   
She toddled over the couple of feet to the hole. Leaning over she saw darkness, but she heard something. Hello. Nothing. Anybody there? Still nothing. Maybe she should climb in. It couldn't hurt and she should be able to climb back out, there were a lot of rocks to hold onto. Besides whatever was in there might be able to help her get out.  
  
A few minutes later she found herself in the dark, but for some reason she wasn't afraid. Why? Hadn't her mom told her that dangerous things lurked in the dark? She wandered around for hours trying to find what she had heard, but she couldn't find anything. Occasionally she would jump because of a sound, but it always turned out to water dripping or her own footsteps. Calm down, she would tell herself, nothing's going to hurt you.   
  
Finally she started to get tired. Maybe she should head back. She turned around and started walking forward. Left, right, straight, right, right, left, straight, she counted off her turns. Was she sure she was going the right way? After a couple of rights, when she thoght she should be at the end, she looked around. This looked like where she had come in, but where was the light? Where was the opening? Wasn't this the place? Where had she turned wrong? Left, right, straight, right, right, left, straight; she hadn't done anything wrong, so why was she back here?  
  
Scared she started to wander around, hoping she would find the way she had come in. Again she ended up right back where she started. Why isn't this the place?! She heard a rustle in the behind her. Startled, she turned around. A huge creature was in front of her.   
  
_Hello Skysong,_ the creature said.   
  
_How do you know my name? What are you?_, she asked.   
_  
I know everything; I've been watching you._   
_  
How? Why?_  
  
_I am Pou , a basilisk. I've taken a liking to you ever since I heard your mom land here. I knew she was pregnant, and I wanted to know why she landed here and not in the Divine Realms.   
_  
_Can you help me get out?   
_  
_Unfortunately, no. The opening is closed. Sleep, young dragon. I will try to communicate with your mother when she comes back. _  
  
Skysong nodded, and curled up on the ground. Maybe she would get out, but if she didn't she wouldn't mind staying with Pou. Suddenly she was asleep.   
~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~   
Hope u liked it! Did u like it? Please write and tell me what you think. Should I continue? It's my first fanfic, so please be critical.  



	2. meeting

  
Note- this is set after the batle at pirates swoop in which kitten's mother DOES die, but in the prologue when her mother left, she was leaving to help Daine which was when she died.  
  
There was movement nearby, but what was it? Where was she? Suddenly the memories of what had happened earlier flooded Skysong's mind. She was near the opening of the hole she'd climbed in earlier to look for something. But what was that sound? Maybe it was her mom coming to rescue her. She could just feel her mom's wings enveloping her, giving her a feeling of comfort and safety. She hoped her mom would forgive her for leaving the cave.   
  
She heard a gasp. Curious, Skysong got up and stretched her little wings. A strange creature with brown hair and tan skin that wasn't scaly stood in from of her. Skysong walked/wobbled over to her to talk. _Who are you? You don't look like my mommy.   
_  
Getting no response, she chirped. The creature smiled and knelt down. Skysong sat up and held on to the stuff on the thing's skin to find out what it was. Then the creature said(and the words came out of her mouth. Why couldn't she speak like her mother?) " I'm sorry, I guess I'm your ma now."   
  
Why was this lady her mother? Maybe she should follow her to find her mother. The creature scooped her up and held her. She was warm, and Skysong cuddled up to her. She chirped again. The girl smiled and called to someone. Skysong didn't understand because she had just realized who this person was. It was the person who had helped her mom. She was a human girl. Skysong felt a little  
safer. Then she started to rise as someone pulled the girl up out of the hole.   
  
She looked around for her mom, but she wasn't there. Maybe her mom didn't want her anymore, and had asked this girl(who everyone was calling Daine) to watch her. Maybe Daine was her new mommy.   
8**********************  
Sorry it's so short, but i was sick and felt like doing it and right towards i got to the end i went to meet the porcelain god. 


	3. care

Ok, i know it's been a while, but i had requests for others, and school, and junk. Plus my ferret, tris, is being litter trained right now. Also it wouldn't let me freakin' upload!  
  
  
  
Skysong liked Daine. She was very nice. She'd even given her another name, Kitten.  
  
Daine had also explained what happened to her mom. Her mother had gone to help Daine. She had set out to kill the people who had been attacking Daine and her friends. Her ma had thought that they were the ones who had set her free from the Realms of the Gods, which is where all Immortals like her had lived for three thousand years, and they might be, but Daine didn't know. While trying to help Daine, the enemies shot her down. But at least Kitten knew that her mother had died with honor.  
  
Immortals were animals that would never die unless someone killed them. Kitten was an Immortal, and she could live for thousands of years before she even became an adult. She thought that was cool, but she also hoped that she would get to go back to The Realms of the Gods because she wanted to meet her family.  
  
Daine's friend, Numair, was teaching Diane how to control her magic.Daine had a gift that let her talk to animals. She could sometimes talk to Immortals, but she couldn't talk to Kitten, and she might bever be able to. It was funny when Daine talked to animals because sometimes she would talk out loud and they could only hear what Daine said. So it was fun to imagine what they talked about. Numair told Kitten all about Daine. She had lived with her mom until some bandits came and burned down her house and part of her village. Daine was scared and turned into a wolf. She was turned into an outcast from her home. Kitten felt sorry for her. She hoped she wouldn't be shunned from her home, if she ever went there.  
  
One of Daine's friend's Cloud was a horse. And she used to not like Kitten,but now she did.   
  
Kitten was very happy.  
3##################################  
  
no this is not the end, but my hand hurts. I have carpal tunnel syndrome and it hurts to write for long periods of time. O thanx tasidia 4 letting me steal your comp! I luv u all! Don't forget to chat w/ me! I luv chattin!  
  
Use the box!


End file.
